<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gatitos y Brillantina by Valkir</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22430257">Gatitos y Brillantina</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valkir/pseuds/Valkir'>Valkir</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spies In Disguise (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, M/M, One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:28:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22430257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valkir/pseuds/Valkir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Una recopilación de relatos enfocados en la película spies in disguise(espias a escondidas) precisamente la pareja Lance/Walter, pero también podría enfocarse en otro tipo de relación aparte de esta ship que sea más amistad o fraternal.<br/>, en su mayoría son relatos cortos desde one-shot y drables, las iré subiendo según se me ocurran, no son canónicos entre si, y puede que muchos sean solamente ideas inconexas o escenas que no he sabido por un motivo u otro plasmar en relatos más largos.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Walter Beckett &amp; Lance Sterling, Walter Beckett/Lance Sterling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>En caso de cualquier cosa me disculpo por lo errores ortográfico que puedan aparecer, batallo mucho con ese apartado alguna corrección o consejo como ideas son bienvenidos</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Capitulo 1 Negación <br/>
–¡Repite conmigo Lance Sterling no estas enamorado de Walter Beckertt!<br/>
Miraba fijamente el retrovisor de su auto, golpeándolo con el dedo un par de veces, antes de reclinarse contra el asiento y dejar caer su cabeza aun lado de su hombro, mientras observaba por la ventana.<br/>
Allí estaba Walter alimentando a Lovey,Jeff y ojos locos como llamaban a cada uno de los miembros de su pequeño equipo de palomas que conformaban su equipo.<br/>
–Es solamente mi amigo.<br/>
se dijo así mismo, colocando su cabeza sobre sus dos manos<br/>
--------------------------------------------<br/>
Capítulo 2 Un abrazo<br/>
Sabía que Walter era alguien que le gustaba abrazar, un habito que el mismo Lance no tenia, pero que había aprendido a tolerar, estaba dispuesto a aceptar cualquier abrazo del joven científico excepto cuando era una paloma, la experiencia en el submarino no se había uno de sus recuerdos más agradables, lo había declarado en ese momento, lo que paso en el submarino se queda en el submarino. Era un hecho, Walter abrazaba a cualquier persona que estuviera dispuesto a recibirlo.<br/>
Pero ahora se preguntaba porque últimamente le molestaba que lo hiciera con Marcey, se habían vuelto cercanos, la agente aceptaba sus abrazos tal cual amigo cercano, pero había más habían descubierto que ambos compartían el gusto por los dramas coreanos asi también la música a sí ambos gustaban de los gatos, aceptó que Walter se había restringido de tener uno por la seguridad de Lovey  como le habia dicho.<br/>
–Son cosas mías. <br/>
Se dijo así mismo cuando empezó a notar como Walter disminuyo las veces que lo abrazaba, y comenzó a convivir más con la agente, dejando atrás a Lance, bueno el más bien al sentirse incomodo entre ambos se apartaba cada que la chica se aparecía, y se iba con la excusa de que tenía asuntos que atender.<br/>
Y en el auto, Walter no paraba de habla de ella, de lo que había hecho cuando decidieron ir a un concierto, de una Banda que Marcy adoraba, ellos dos solos, y le molesto, pero en realidad no había razón Marcy también lo había invitado al concierto y Lance la rechazo. <br/>
<em>"Ya basta Lance no está pasando nada entre Marcy y Walter"</em><br/>
-Lance.<br/>
<em>"Son solo amigos"</em><br/>
-Lance.<br/>
<em>"¿porque te importa tanto lo que haga o deje de hacer Walter?"</em><br/>
-¡Lance!<br/>
Había exclamado Walter una vez más, con un tono preocupada al mismo tiempo que tenía su mano sobre el hombro del agente.<br/>
-¿Estas  bien?<br/>
-Eh si...est.. todo...-Suspiro resignado era mejor saberlo ahora y quitarse esos molestos sentimientos. –Walter me dado cuenta que ya no me abrazas cada que te veo y es a  Marcy a quien abra...–<br/>
-Te molesta que lo haga, sé que hemos hablado del espacio personal pero Marcy no se ha molestado hasta el momento <br/>
-No,no, es que es extraño que de repente ya no lo hagas...conmigo-dijo un tanto avergonzado y nervioso.<br/>
-Bueno últimamente te has visto muy tenso, y por mucho que quiera no me pareció prudente hacerlo, quería evitar molestarte<br/>
–Oh,ya veo...tú y Mar...<br/>
Desistió de preguntar por Marcy, lo que estuviera pasando con él, La chica no tenía la culpa. Tenía que controlarse, pensaba Lance, sin embargo, detuvo el auto, y se quitó el cinturón, luego se giró a con Walter.<br/>
–¿Podrías abrazarme?.<br/>
El chico lo miro extrañado por la petición, Lance pensó que esta vez me manera irónica fue el quien lo incomodo, inmediatamente pensó en retroceder en su petición, sin embargo, el rostro de Walter a la par que Lance pensaba retractarse se formó una expresión de emoción y salto a abrazarlo, sorprendido por la rápida respuesta sintió el cálido cuerpo pegarse al suyo junto a los brazos que le rodeaban atrás del cuello, sintiendo su calidez. Se sintió reconfortado por la sensación que se dio la libertad de rodearle con los brazos y corresponder el gesto, aun no entendía que ocurría del todo con él, pero ahora se sentía un poco mejor.<br/>
--------------------------------------------<br/>
Capitulo 3 Besos<br/>
Las primeras muestras de cariño que recibió por parte de Lance, fueron leves roses rápidos. Luego besos, el primero fue en la mejilla rápido y sin avisar, luego pasaron a sus labios estos fueron más fugases que apenas el pobre Walter podía reaccionar de allí pasaron a ser lentos y delicados buscando disfrutar el momento , más tarde se volvieron hambriento así como exigentes, al punto de dejar sin aire al chico, que de leves sonrojos entintaban de las orejas a las mejilla pasaron a un enrojecido rostro en tono carmín, a la vez que Walter era impulsado a aferrarse al cuerpo de su amante para corresponder al beso.<br/>
Capitulo 4 Arropar<br/>
El joven científico se la había pasado trabajando duramente, en su nuevo invento, estaba decidido a culminarlo esa misma noche, Lance que lo había encontrado dormida con la cabeza sobre la mesa, no tenía idea si lo logro, pero se acomedido a tomarlo con cuidarlo en brazos.<br/>
Con el dedo en sus labios soltó un leve siseo acallador, para que guardaran silencio las tres palomas que aún lo acompañaban, sin éxito por parte de ojos locos y Jeff que no paraban de revolotear por el área, por suerte para Lance, el científico tenía un sueño pesado.<br/>
Lo llevó hasta la cama, donde lo arropó entre las cobijas, poniendo a su lado, su peculiar peluche de unicornio, junto a un suave beso que coloco encima de la frente de Walter, susurrando unas buenas noches.<br/>
--------------------------------------------<br/>
Capítulo 5 El anillo<br/>
–¡No,No,No escupe eso ahora mismo!! tú rata con alas!–<br/>
Grito Lance exasperado, sosteniendo al ave del pescuezo a la vez que la sacudía, ganándose un buen picotazo por parte de ojos locos.<br/>
–arg, ave mala, ave mala. <br/>
Compró ese anillo especialmente para Walter, no es que pensara proponerle matrimonio, era demasiado pronto, pero quería confesar sus sentimientos a su compañero de trabajo, también era pronto para un anillo, pero le pareció un detalle agradable y sospechaba que el sentimiento de Walter era mutuo en caso contrario bueno no había plan B así que era un riesgo que estaba no muy convencido de tomar, y rezaba por no equivocarse, pero cuando se sintió un poco mas seguro Ojos locos intervino en su plan.<br/>
Al final el ave termino regurgitando el objeto, se trataba de una cajita color oscura terciopelada. Esto podría haber resultado en un alivio, pero el objeto en cuanto salió estaba abierto y vacío.<br/>
–Y el anillo donde está, no me digas que sigue dentro de ti- pregunto a la paloma que aun sostenía en sus manos.<br/>
–No puede ser ¡Escupe ese anillo, Ojos locos!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lo que hace feliz a Lance<br/>Gatitos y Brillantina hacen que la cedulas credoto...como sea que llamen hacen algo en el cerebro que trae alegría...el punto es que hace feliz a las personas.<br/>A Lance hay muchas cosas que lo hacen Feliz, un buen vino, la admiración de todo el mundo, su trabajo, son muchas las cosas que traían esa alegría, pero desde que conoció a Walter nada lo hace, todo lo anterior se vuelve nada cuando Walter se encuentra a su lado.<br/>Con Walter puede disfrutar algo tan mundano como alimentar palomas en el parque se vuelva algo tan reconfortante, al compartir tiempo con su inusual familia.<br/>Que desvelarse viendo una maratón de dramas coreanos sea uno de los mejores momentos de su vida, ya que puede escuchar la dulce voz Walter en una faceta que no conocía. Además, que hay Karaoke nocturno con palomas incluidas.<br/>Los paseos en sus tiempos libres en su amado auto se vuelven menos solitarios, ya tiene con quien compartir sus aficiones, Walter lo vuelve más memorable.<br/>Lo admitía a su vida le faltaba mas brillantina y gatitos, pero sin Walter a su lado no tenia caso, y tampoco lo tuvo antes, ya que es Walter quien con todas sus extravagancias quien lo hace al fin feliz.<br/>------------------------------------------<br/>Arrepentirse por uno besos</p><p><br/>-Eh Lance...esto es un poco vergonzoso-decía Walter totalmente ruborizado, mientras que Lance mantenía sosteniendo y besando la palma de su mano, luego paso a depositar cálidos besos en la muñeca, aferrando su agarre y haciendo temblar al chico, siguió su camino arremangando la tela del brazo, y seguir depositando sus afectos en el cuerpo de su amante y colega.<br/>De esos avances lo arrinconó contra la puerta del coche, desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad de Walter y paso a besar el cuello, pero la mano de Walter en su pecho le detuvo, encontrándose ojos azules con los color miel,pero eso no lo detuvo y deposito un par de besos en ese cuello que tanto amaba .<br/>Un quejido por parte de Walter provoco que Lance se contuviera de seguir, e inmediatamente como un golpe a la realidad parpadea dándose cuenta que deseaba más que unos dulces besos y se aparta del chico, rápidamente le devuelve el cinturón. Tose en su mano y:<br/>-Lo siento, estuve a punto de sobrepasarme...-dijo avergonzado<br/>-Está bien-. Comento avergozado el joven de cabellos castaños, cubriendo su rostro al re pegarse en el hombro de Lance<br/>-No me molesta.<br/>------------------------------------------<br/>Gracias por leer, cualquier consejo es bienvenido, sea en ideas, ortografía o redacción.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Un suéter muy lindo</p><p>Walter, hoy vestía con un sueter blanco de lana, con un cuello ancho y holgado, que tenía diseños bordados en forma de mariposas en el estampado de la tela, el largo de la ropa le llegaba a cubrir hasta los muslos. Las manos de Walter por alguna razón buscaban alargarlo un poco al estirarlo, con movimientos tímidos pero inconsciente.<br/>-Te ves muy lindo, con ese suéter.<br/>-Es un suéter cualquiera-. Respondió encorvándose.<br/>-Tal vez, pero cuando tu lo usas te hace ver más exquisito.<br/>-Creo estas exagerando-respondió nerviosamente, dando leves pasos hacia atrás, y mirando con timidez y los ojos entrecerrados a los de Lance, que mostraba una sonrisa ladina, quien se aproximó y en un rápido movimiento arrojo a Walter al suelto, colocándose encima y moviendo la tela del cuello, y posando sus labios entre el cuello y el mentón del científico. Luego justo cercas de su oído derecho susurraron:<br/>-Ni siquiera un poco-. dicho esto, recorrió atrás el cabello despeinado del chico, y atrapó sus labios en un cálido beso.</p><p>------------------------------<br/>Un frágil cristal</p><p>Lance era su primera experiencia en el amor, por lo que no podía estar seguro si la forma tan cuidadosa en que lo trataba Lance era como lo hacía un amante, quería pensar que así siempre había sido con anteriores parejas. Sospechaba que no debía basarse en sus dramas coreanos favoritos para llegar a una conclusión.<br/>Sus besos eran suaves, y tranquilos así también como sus toques, nunca se aferraban en su cuerpo, era raro la vez cuando aplicaban fuerzas en su piel, si llegaba ocurrir recibiría una rápida disculpa de Lance, y se detendría inmediatamente.<br/>En cuanto a Lance, la verdad es que el chico lo hacia sentir inseguro de como moverse a su alrededor, una parte de él quería devorar aquellos labios con fiereza, y degustarlos una y otra vez ya sea chupando mordiendo u rozándolos , así como su piel saborear cada parte sin renuencia , hacerla sonrojar y dejar marcas que le recordaran que él había sido el causante de ello, y saber que el mismo podría ser dueño de todas las sensaciones que podría causar en Walter, pero por el otro lado todo cambiaba ,al estar enfrente del castaño aquellas ideas se desvanecían, se colmaba de un gran nerviosismo, acompañado de temor que le impedía proseguir. <br/>Estaba seguro de sus sentimientos, sin embargo, él siempre había sido un amante atrevido y fogoso en sus anteriores encuentros, como para titubear delante de su amante, muy seguro de si mismo, pero al tocar a Walter sentía que su sólo toque podría herirlo, que al sostener sus delgadas manos podría resquebrarlas hasta el punto de romper, que sus bezos podrían volverse un acto desagradable para el chico. Nunca se había sentido así y le frustraban, entonces:<br/>"Tal vez no te merezco Walter"<br/>Llegó a pensar al rememorar el cómo antes había menospreciado al científico, le había despedido e insultado no solamente a él también sus inventos.<br/>"No estas a salvo conmigo"<br/>Recordó como casi muere, pero por fortuna el ingenuo del chico le salvo así mismo antes que Lance.<br/>"Quizás si soy capaz si de herirlo"<br/>Observó sus manos, que en momentos así las sentía sus propias enemigas, las veía impredecibles dueñas de una fuerza capas de matar, que no era tan lejos de la realidad, ya con ellas había herido mas de uno de sus enemigos y si era necesario haberles quitado la vida.<br/>" Oh Walter, aunque he aprendido a medirme con tu ayuda, las viejas costumbres no mueren fácil y si te hiero no me lo perdonaría, siempre he sido destructivo, rápido en actuar pensando en el resultado sin importar las consecuencias"<br/>Su mente ensayaría una y otra vez tantos análisis de lo que estaba mal en él y sus acciones, hasta que unas mano se colocaría en sus mejillas, y se atreverían a besarle, igual de tímido que sus acciones con el chico , de echo era a Walter quien le estaba besando, luego se separaría unos instantes para mirarle con sus ojos azules de manera reconfortante, tal vez adivinando lo que le aquejaba, pero volvería a besarle, y Lance le correspondería, mas seguro en el proceder de su toque, pero buscando sin temor ser delicado al demostrar sus afecto, puesto que Walter se lo merecía, se lo merecía todo.<br/>Y Walter la verdad aun estaría extrañada por la forma de actuar de Lance, pero, pensó que tal vez debía corresponder sus besos, después de todo confiaba en Lance y siempre lo haría.<br/>------------------------------<br/>Nuevamente gracias por leer</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Por si acaso, la edad de Walter aquí la estoy manejando entre 20 y 22 años de edad máximo, ya que en la película en su identificación se señala que nació en el 1999, mientras en la versión novelizada y libro de arte conceptual se me ha dicho que en la primera escena que se le ve como un niño tiene 8 y sumado a que los eventos de la película ocurren 14 años después el podría tener 22.<br/>Hago esto mención ya que muchas personas piensan que Walter es menor de edad y que tiene 15, cuando en realidad esa edad es cuando se graduó de la MIT<br/>En cuanto a Lance lo dejo más abierto, he de suponer que es mayor que Walter, pero hasta donde se no se menciona su edad ni en la película, ni en la versión novelizada como en el libro de arte conceptual.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>